fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Channel Cartoon
Channel Cartoon is a channel that airs cartoons every day since it's launch on May 17, 2005. The channel is a joint-venture between Comcast, Viacom, The Walt Disney Company, Warner Bros, DHX Media, Classic Media, Youtube, and HiT Entertainment. Ratings System During the morning and afternoon hours the ratings range from TV-Y to TV-PG LV. During late night hours ratings range from TV-PG DLVS to TV-MA LSV. In mid 2012, the channel aired one episode of Rocko's Modern Life that was rated TV-MA S at 4am. Screen Bug On July 23, 2006, the network showed its classic logo, the first program shown with the logo was Rugrats, aired at 6:30am. Ever since that day, the logo has been shown in many different colors, using the same font, Betty Noir. Controversies 2013 Showing Of Fritz The Cat On May 22, 2013 the network showed an uncensored, unaltered version of Fritz The Cat, the first animated film rated X, as its Flippin' Flicks Movie, with a TV-14 rating. Teens and adults were very offended with the film. The network never aired the film again. Programming Current * Rugrats (TV-Y, May 17, 2005 - present) * The Ren and Stimpy Show (TV-PG, May 17, 2005 - July 25, 2008; May 18, 2009 - present) * Rocko's Modern Life (TV-PG, May 17, 2005 - April 14, 2009; May 18, 2009 - present) * CatDog (TV-G, May 17, 2005 - present) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7 FV, May 17, 2005 - April 14, 2009; November 15, 2014 - present) * Chaos Adventures (TV-Y7 FV - TV-14, November 16, 2014 - present) * SpongeBob SquarePants Reborn (TV-14, November 16, 2014 - present) * Kim Possible (TV-Y7, May 17, 2005 - present) * Phineas and Ferb (TV-G, December 7, 2007 - April 14, 2009; May 18, 2009 - present) * Gravity Falls (TV-PG, August 22, 2012 - present) * Wander Over Yonder (TV-Y7, November 28, 2013 - present) * Looney Tunes (TV-PG, May 17, 2005 - April 14, 2009; May 18, 2009 - present) * Tom and Jerry (TV-PG, May 17, 2005 - present) * The Flintstones (TV-PG, May 17, 2005 - July 25, 2008; May 18, 2009 - present) * The Jetsons (TV-PG, July 26, 2008 - present) * Scooby Doo! Where Are You? (TV-Y7 FV, May 17, 2005 - present) * Powerpuff Girls (TV Y7 FV, July 22, 2007 - present) * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (TV-Y7, January 23, 2014 - present) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (TV-MA, May 17, 2005 - present) * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (TV-14, May 17, 2005 - present) * The Brak Show (TV-14, May 18, 2005 - present) * Family Guy (TV-14, May 18, 2005 - present) * Robot Chicken (TV-14/TV-MA, October 31, 2006 - present) * South Park (TV-MA, May 17, 2005 - present) * The Cleavland Show (TV-14/TV-MA, October 12, 2012 - present) * Bob's Burgers (TV-PG/TV-14, October 12, 2012 - present) * Hamtaro (TV-Y, May 17, 2005 - present) * Bleach (TV-14, March 2, 2009 - present) * Cowboy Bebop (TV-MA, May 17, 2005 - present) * Naruto (TV-PG/TV-14, June 26, 2008 - present) * Sailor Moon (TV-Y7 FV, May 17, 2005 - present) * Adventure Time (TV-PG, November 16, 2014 - present) * Regular Show (TV-PG, July 3, 2011 - present) * Dan Vs. (TV-PG, August 22, 2012 - present) * Pingu (TV-Y, July 26, 2008 - April 14, 2009; May 18, 2009 - present) * Kipper the Dog (TV-Y, May 17, 2005 - July 26, 2008; April 15, 2009 - present) * Shaun The Sheep (TV-Y, April 15, 2009 - present) * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (TV-G, May 17, 2005 - present) * Dudley Do Right (TV-G, May 17, 2005 - July 25, 2008; August 22, 2012 - present) * Underdog (TV-Y7 FV, May 17, 2005 - present) * Doraemon (2005) (TV-Y7, October 4, 2014 - present) * Doraemon (1979) (incorretly subbed, TV-14, April 1, 2015 - present) * Inanimate Insanity (TV-Y7 FV, Season 2 only, November 28, 2013 - present) * Thomas and Friends (TV-Y, Seasons 1 - 4; 8 - 10 only, December 23, 2006 - present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (TV-Y7, February 6, 2015 - present) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (TV-Y7, December 25, 2014 - present) * Aaahh!! Real Monsters (TV-G, May 17, 2005 - October 31, 2006; July 26, 2008 - May 17, 2009; December 25, 2014 - present) * Steven Universe (TV-PG, December 25, 2014 - present) Upcoming * Krazy vs. Life (TV-MA, December 22, 2019 - present) Former Programing * Doug (TV-G, May 17, 2005 - July 25, 2008) * Hey Arnold! (TV-Y7, May 17, 2005 - August 21, 2012) * A Pup Named Scooby Doo (TV-Y7, May 17, 2005 - October 31, 2006) * KaBlam! (TV-Y7, May 17, 2005 - July 25, 2008) Programming Blocks Toon Train A child's programming block, with shows rated TV-Y. Schedule * 8am - Rugrats * 8:30am - Hamtaro * 9am - Pingu * 9:30am - Shaun the Sheep * 10am - Kipper the Dog * 10:30am - Rugrats * 11am - Hamtaro * 11:30am - Shaun the Sheep * 12pm - Pingu * 12:30pm - Kipper the Dog * 1pm - Hamtaro * 1:30pm - Rugrats Anime Mayhem A block that showcases animes, only seen on weekends. From 8pm - 11pm * 8pm - Chaos Adventures * 8:30pm - Bleach * 9pm - Cowboy Bebop * 9:30pm - Naruto * 10pm - Sailor Moon * 10:30pm - Chaos Adventures Adult Animation A block that showcases adult animated programs. From 8pm - 6am on weekdays, 11pm - 6am on weekends. Schedule (weekdays) *8pm - Family Guy *8:30pm - The Cleavland Show *9pm - South Park *9:30pm - Robot Chicken *10:00pm - The Brak Show *10:30pm - Doraemon (1979) *11:00pm - Family Guy *11:30pm - Aqua Teen Hunger Force *12:00am - Robot Chicken *TBA Schedules November 22, 2014 * 6:00AM - Regular Show: A Skips In Time / Survival Skills * 6:30AM - Inanimate Insanity: Breaking The Ice / Marsh on Mars * 7:00AM - Rocko's Modern Life: Pranksters / From Here to Maternity * 7:30AM - The Flintstones: Daddies Anonymous * 8:00AM - A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving * 8:30AM - The Ren and Stimpy Show: Stimpy's Cartoon Show * 9:00AM - Wander Over Yonder: The Little Guy * 9:30AM - Wander Over Yonder: The Pet * 10:00AM - Wander Over Yonder: The Greatest / The Egg * 10:30AM - Wander Over Yonder: The Night * 10:45AM - The Ren and Stimpy Show: Ren's Insomnia * 11:00AM - Rocko's Modern Life: Day of The Flecko * 11:15AM - Rugrats: Real or Robots? * 11:30AM - Gravity Falls: Dreamscaperers * UNFINISHED Suggestions *Adventure Time (TV-PG), Suggested by Dude2000 ACCEPTED *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7), Suggested by Dude2000 ACCEPTED *SpongeBob SquarePants Reborn (Season 1 only) (TV-PG L), suggested by Chaossy ACCEPTED *Chaos Adventures Dub #1/First Run, 2003 - 2004 (TV-Y7-FV), Suggestion by Chaossy ACCEPTED *Krazy vs. Life (Round 1 ''(2016-2017) only) (TV-PG-DLSV or TV-14-LV but by your standards TV-MA-LSV) Suggested by Omgitskittykatty. It can premiere 2020. '''ACCEPTED' *Curiousgorge66's Adventures (TV-Y7) Suggested by Curiousgorge66. It can air for a full hour at 1pm. DECLINED '(Sophie's in this show.) *WordGirl (TV-Y7), Suggested by BristolFighterViperV10dude. '''DECLINED '(No, just, no.) *Eddsworld (TV-PG - TV-14-V) Suggested By Puggyman. *Hot Hot Chilli (TV-PG - TV-PG-LV) Suggested and created by Pookie. '''ACCEPTED *The Angry Beavers (TV-Y) Suggested by Jcpag2010 *Dexter's Laboratory (TV-G) Suggested by Jcpag2010 *Courage the Cowardly Dog (TV-Y7) Suggested by Jcpag2010 *Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV-Y7) Suggested by Jcpag2010 *Johnny Bravo (TV-Y7) Suggested by Jcpag2010 *Cow and Chicken (TV-Y7) Suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Fairly OddParents (TV-Y7) Suggested by Jcpag2010 *The Amazing World of Gumball (TV-Y7 FV) Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Unikitty! (TV-Y7) Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Mixels Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 *Schoolhouse Rock! Suggested by WaluigiFanGuy2133 Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels